A large variety of knobs are used on the outer faces of furniture for decorative, utilitarian, or both decorative and utilitarian purposes. These knobs usually have a protruding knob portion usually adapted to be grabbed by the fingers of a hand, and a shank portion with its longitudinal axis disposed perpendicularly to the back of the knob portion. The shank usually ranges into or through the furniture face and to be attached to it from the opposite side, such as by either a bolt or a nut being screwed into or onto the shank portion. Knobs of this type have a tendency of working loose after a while and, in addition to the discomfort of using a loose knob, the knob can also turn around the shank portion within the hole in the furniture face. This tendency of furniture knobs to become loose in the furniture face and freely rotate therein, has largely prevented the use of other than completely round furniture knobs. This has considerably limited the decorative effects that could be achieved with furniture knobs.